Death by Roses
by midnight-fox-55
Summary: Following a surge in demon activity, a female bat demon who closely resembles Kuronue appears, causing trouble for the detectives and Koenma. Their only clue about her past comes from one of Youko's memories. Pairing: Kurama/OC Terrible at summaries
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor any characters belonging to that series. I only own this plot and my own original characters. This applies to the whole story.**

**--**

"Damn it!"

Violet eyes quickly assessed possible escape routes from the forest clearing, annoyance clearly reflected in their depths. Dwarfed by the ogre-like demons surrounding it, the slender figure was at an obvious disadvantage.

A sigh escaped full lips, followed by a hand lifting to brush midnight black hair behind one pointed ear. The movement ceased as an enemy blade passed inches from the skin.

The leader of the band grinned maliciously, knowing that there was no chance this encounter would end without death.

In two weeks, there had been eight assassination attempts.

Snarling at the lesser demons, the figure shifted its wings restlessly. Flying was one option, though better saved as a last resort. It would be far too easy for an arrow to pierce one of the limbs. Fighting seemed to be the best course of action.

Glancing at the leader, they smirked slightly as the battle began.

Whirling gracefully through the assassins, the bat demon resembled a dancer as black kama sliced through enemies. Out of the twenty fighters sent, four quickly died, the foul leader falling first. The remaining ogres were panicked, now leader-less and fearful for their lives. This job had previously been labeled as an easy kill, not the potential bloodbath they were now facing.

In desperation, one demon swung a tree trunk at the fighter, catching them by surprise and sending the bat crashing to the ground. The others quickly took advantage of this weakness, crowding around the fallen warrior to attack alternatively.

Unbeknownst to those below, golden eyes arrived to observe this last action.


	2. Dreams

_'Youko speaking'_  
'thinking'  
-- page break --  
**Author Note**

--

Crying out in pain, Aysel wondered how exactly this whole ordeal had begun. Fists and various blunt weapons were pounding against her back as the ogres attacked. She had already attempted to rise several times, but her energy was sorely depleted after the previous seven fights she had endured over the past two weeks. It would seem pathetic, if not for the skill level and sheer numbers of the assassins chasing her.

A particularly hard blow to her back dragged the poor bat from her thoughts, the force causing her to cough up blood. The attack had thankfully missed her wings, though she was sure at least one rib was broken.

Growling, she prepared to rise once more, only to watch in shock as the ogre before her suddenly burst into pieces. What appeared to be a whip covered in thorns cracked over her head, slaying the demons around her as she ducked down in fear.

"Kuronue, I'm disappointed in you. Cowering before those fools… What would the others think?" a voice called teasingly, footsteps approaching her as the speaker drew closer. Aysel chanced a look at her savior, glaring darkly at the silver fox.

"And who exactly is this 'Kuronue' you speak of?" she asked calmly, standing up to reveal a slender but feminine figure and amber tips in her hair. Shock was easy to read in the other's eyes for a moment before all emotion disappeared behind a cautious mask.

"A friend, though it is irrelevant…" the demon muttered, keeping golden eyes trained upon her, "May I ask your name?"

A smirk, then she disappeared through the treetops and into the air.

"Maybe next time, fox."

--

Kurama gasped, jerking up from his bed and attempting to calm himself. That memory had been haunting his sleep recently, beginning and ending in the same place every time. Those mocking violet eyes, so similar to Kuronue's, always seemed to see through him, stripping him of any and all defenses.

'_That girl never appeared again after that… I always wondered about her, though. Kuronue claimed he'd never seen or met anyone like her, despite their close resemblance to each other,'_ Youko injected into his thoughts. _'They were similar enough in appearance to have been siblings._'

'I see…' he replied to his other self, rising from his comfortable position to begin his day. Despite it being a weekend, old habits were hard to break and he was no longer tired. 'I doubt she survived, judging by her lack of fighting skill. Those ogres would have finished her without your help. In any case, it isn't worth thinking about. The others will be coming over soon.'

Smiling softly, he walked into the bathroom, planning to prepare for his friends' arrival.

**--**

**Well, there are the first two chapters of my story. I appologize for the shortness. I'm hoping that they will start becoming longer as the story progresses. I also plan to update this as often as possible, so hopefully that will partially make up for the length. I'm also going to rate this as PG-13, though it may change to M later on.**

**This is my first time writing a fanfiction, so any constructive critism is greatly appreciated. Flames, however, will be ignored.**


End file.
